Pretty Soldier Sailor Moze
by Stealth Photographer
Summary: Moze's Life is compltely turned upside down when shee find out she is a super hero named Sailor Moon. Not only does she have to save the world but she can't tell her best friend Ned Bigby about it. Co Wriiten with LoVE EtErNitY Evetually NedMoze
1. MOZE'S MAGNIFICENT TRANSFORMATION

Co Written with LoVE EtErNitY

Narrator "A thousand years ago, our Moon was home to a great civilization ruled by Queen Serenity. Everything was peaceful until the arrival of the evil Queen Beryl."

Queen Beryl "Ha ha ha ha. First, the Moon shall be mine. Then, the Universe!"

Narrator "To conquer the Moon, Queen Beryl unleashed the awesome power of Queen Metaria. Although her world was destroyed, Queen Serenity's last hope was the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal and the Crescent Moon Wand."

Queen Serenity "Only this Crystal and Wand can combat the power of Queen Metaria. Never let our enemies get them, or the Universe is doomed, but most of all, you must protect our dear Princess Serenity. Understand?"

(Luna and Artemis, Serenity's two talking cat adviasors, acknowledge the order.)

Luna & Artemis "Yes."

Narrator "Frozen in Moon Beam Crystals, the queen sent the Princess and the children of the Moon to the future on Earth. Their memories lost to them all, the queen's cat advisors, Luna and Artemis, must find the Princess, so she will at last be safe. And so, our story begins."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In a typical house in the city of Santa Clarita, California, a not-so-typical fourteen-year-old girl is late for school.)

Jennifer Ann Mosely opened her eyes and looked at the clock. "AAAH! Oh no. I'm late for school again."

(She tears down the stairs in a blinding hurry, passing the dining room, where her mother is looking over Coupons.)

"Mother!" Jennifer groaned, grabbing her toothbrush from the bathroom and brushed while she asked, "Why didn't you wake me up in time for the first bell?"

Her mother sighed, "I did, darling, three times, and each time you said you were getting up right away."

"And you believed me?" (Jennifer obviously has a little problem with promptness.)

"Jennifer Ann Mosely!"

"I gotta go!" she said headed towards the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something, dear?"

Jennifer looked back "What? Oh yeah." In her rush, she had almost forgotten her lunch.

"Bye, mom! See you after school!"

She ran down the street as fast has her still-tired body could take her. She's still yawning.

"I'm so sleepy. Why can't today be Saturday?" She said to herself. As she passed a parking lot, she noticed three little boys crouched over something.

"Hold it still." The first boy said

"I can feel its tongue." The second said

"I'm trying. I'm trying." The third said

Jennifer looked up to see that the creature they were tormenting was a cat. "HEY! Stop it! Leave that cat alone!"

The boys ran off, leaving the poor cat alone.

"Rotten brats." Jennifer said as she walked up to attend to the cat.

"You poor thing." She picked up the cat to notice that it 2 bandages in an X on its forehead.

"Did those creepy kids hurt you, kitty?" Suddenly, the cat awoke and struggled to get the bandages off its head. Jennifer sat down and placed the cat on her lap.

"You're okay, but how about I take this bandage off of you?" Once she did so, she saw something very odd on the cats forhead.

"Huh? Is that a crescent moon?" she said, examining the design on the cats head. Without warning the cat jumped into the air, bouncing on Jennifer's head, and landing on a car nearby.

The cat eyed the girl curiously. _Hmm, this girl... I sense something..._

Jennifer sat, frightened by the cats sudden movements. "Ni-nice kitty." She tried to sooth the cat, when she heard a bell ring in the distance.

"Oh great! Now I'm really late!" Jennifer got up and dashed off to school

Luna watch as the girl ran off. "Could she be the one?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, did you hear there's a new Sailor V video game out? I saw it on TV." Jennifer said as she stuffed her face with a snack.

"Ms. Mosely, you need more studying and less TV." Her math teacher, Dr. Xavier said. She's the kinda of person that is turned off by two things: getting dumped and getting sloppy tests. She holds up Jennifer's latest algebra effort: a thirty.

"There isn't any excuse for failing this exam."

Jennifer's eyes went wide. "I failed? How can that be?"

Xavier handed Jennifer the paper. "Have your mother sign this and return it to me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school Jennifer, being down in the dumps, talked to her best friend Ned Bigby.

"Aw, chill out, Moze. It's just one lousy test. It's not like it's the end of the world or something." Ned said, consoling her. He had given her the nickname in kindergarten because she was the only Mosely in the class.

"You don't get it, Ned. If my mom finds out I flunked that test, she'll ground me and cut my allowance, and I won't get to play the new Sailor V game!" Jennifer had always been a video game addict.

"Hey Jennifer Ann Mosely, I heard about your test. Want me to be your tutor?" Cookie, Ned and Moze's best friend said. Cookie is the class nerd and has glasses to prove it. He's also a walking gossip column. Anything noteworthy can end up in his ears and eventually in his notes.

Moze sighed. "Bout as much as a toothache."

"You're such a dewed, Cookie. She doesn't need a tutor. She needs a trip to the mall to get her mind off this."

Ned Faces the Camera. "If you fail a test, try to get your mind off of it."

Ned turned back to Moze. "Tell your mom you're at my house studying."

"You're going shopping? What's more important than your grades? Look, I didn't study, and I only got a ninety-five. How will I ever be able to explain this to my parents?" Cookie asked.

"Do we care?" Ned said. Meanwhile Moze busted out crying; one of her many habits. "Maybe he's right."

"What? We're going shopping. By the time you get home, your mom'll have forgotten all about that dumb test." Ned said, trying to comfort her.

Moze dried her tears. "Hmm, do you really think so?"

"I know so. I saw some major awesome boots on sale." Ned gave her a pat on the back.

Moze smiled, "We can get ice cream..."

"...Then shop some more!" Ned interrupted.

"Can we look for some earrings?"

"Good idea. We can go to my mom's jewelry store. She's got some major cool stuff. I Mean wicked cool." Ned just couldn't say no to her.

Moze's eyes went wide. "Oh, I could use some new pink barrettes for my hair."

Ned put his arm around Moze "Oh, she's got all kinds of great things! You gotta see it! It'll blow you away! Diamonds, rubies, emeralds, all kinds of stuff! Even some rhinestones."

"Rhinestones? I LOVE them!"

"She's got lots of 'em, and in lots of colors."

"Pink?! And purple?!" Moze started to jump up and down.

"Oh, like for sure!"

"All right! What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Not to get on the wrong track, but this story's gotta have some sort of conflict. Behold the Dark Kingdom, an alternate reality where everything is contrary to our norm. In its heart is the palace of Queen Beryl. She sits on her throne, and her scepter floats in front of her as she waves her hands over the orb on top.)

"My Master says it's time to attack the other dimension, to unleash her power." Queen Beryl said.

"Yes. Yes." The minions said.

"But to do so, I shall require energy. Yes, a great deal of energy. We shall get it from the Planet Earth. So Jadeite, present yourself and tell me of your progress there." Queen Beryl said.

(Jadeite is a Dark Kingdom commander with a daring mission: to drain the energy from the inhabitants of Earth and feed it to the Queen Metaria. Only when enough energy has been collected can the Negaforce be unleashed once again.)

"Yes, Queen Beryl." Jadeite replied.

(He appeared before Queen Beryl to report.)

"As we speak, my servant Morga is on the other side, preparing to gather energy. The humans are weak and helpless, and they will yield to our will, and then nothing will stand in the way of the great Queen Metaria." Jadeite informed her.

"Do not fail me, Jadeite. I need their energy."

"Yes, my queen."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For some unusual reason Mrs. Bigby's Jewelry Store is VERY busy today. What could possibly attract so many people?

"Come on in! Everyone's welcome! Make me an offer!" Mrs. Bigby greeted, running around the store with a megaphone. She was having a sale, which was quite unusual, but nothing to seem worried about. Ned and Moze walked into the store to see what was going on.

"Ned, what's going on?" Jennifer asked as they walked into the store.

"Welcome, ladies! Here's your chance to own diamonds, sapphires, emeralds, and a whole lot more!" she announced.

"I don't get it. My mom's sure acting strange. Ned told Moze as he studied his mother's weird behavior.

"Yeah. What'd she put in her coffee this morning?"

"Today only, everything in the store is ninety percent off! Please feel free to try on anything┘"

(NINTY PERCENT OFF?! That's ridiculous! And feel free to try it on?! What's going on here?)

_Hm hm hm hm...and surrender your frantic energy to Queen Beryl and the _Queen Metaria Mrs. Bigby said to herself.

(Yikes! This is a set-up!)

"For I am Morga, loyal disciple to the Dark Kingdom, and my jewels will drain away all your energy!"

(Unbeknownst to the women, the jewels are gradually absorbing the energy from them.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile the energy is sent to Jadeite, who collects it into an energy ball.

"You have done well, Morga. So much greed... So much energy... Queen Beryl will be most pleased. Feed Queen Metaria, foolish humans. Queen Beryl will soon triumph. Prepare them, Morga, for her triumphant arrival! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Said Jadeite, whom mentally speaks to Morga.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morga receives the mental message. "With pleasure."

Without notice, Ned came up behind her. "Mama?"

Morga is startled for a second, but then, she turns around and resumes her disguise.

"Oh Ned, what a surprise." Mrs. Bigby, or should I say, Morga said to the boy.

"Moze and I came to see some..."

"...Rhinestone jewelry!" Moze cut in."

"Rhinestones? Ha! Don't be silly now. Help yourselves to some diamonds instead!" Morga said. "There are plenty to go around."

"Diamonds?"

"Why, yes! Any friend of Ned Bigby's deserves nothing but the best." Morga said, trying to butter the girl up into getting some diamonds.

"I can't believe this! I totally can't believe this!" Moze jumped up and down. However Ned was finding this all to be really weird.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked over to the display counter, and Ned's mother showed them a ring with a BIG diamond.

"Here, Jennifer. Would you like to try on this ring?"

"Wow, would I!"

"It's a flawless twenty carat diamond. For you, ten dollars."

(What?)

"Twenty carats, TEN DOLLARS?!" Moze and Ned said simultaneously, their mouths falling open. Just then a rather round woman shoved Moze and Ned out of the way.

"MINE!" The woman said. Everyone in the crowd ran up to look at the case. Ned and Moze made their way through the crowd.

"Moze, this is way weird."

"What's up with your mom, Ned? I've never seen her like this before."

"I don't know, but I'm worried."

"Hmm. This place is totally wacko, Ned Bigby. What's going on?"

"Where are you going?"

"I think I'll take a nap before showing my mom my grades." Moze said bye to Ned and left the riotous jewelry store.

"Oh no. How can I tell mom I flunked another test?" Moze said to herself , taking the crumpled up test paper out of her pocket. "DUH, HOW CAN I SHOW HER THIS THING?!" Moze sighed and threw the piece of paper over her shoulder, hitting the man in back of her.

"Hey, watch it, Meatball Head!"

Moze turned around to face the man.

"Uh? Oh, sorry."

The man picked up the crumpled paper and read out loud, "A thirty? Admirable."

_Oh great_, Moze thought to herself. _Just what I need. A snoop! And in weird clothing may I add._ The man wore all black, black jacket, black shirt, black sunglasses. Which was quit awkward for it being so hot outside. "No!!"

"Are you stupid or just...incredibly lazy?" The man abruptly asked.

"Hah! How dare you!" Moze said, discussed at the mans remark. She snatched the paper from his hands. "Give me that!" She grabbed the paper and started to walk away. "Hah! The nerve of that guy! What a total jerk calling me a Meatball Head. Still..." She stopped just then and glanced back. She couldn't see his eyes, but something seemed very familiar about him. "He sure is cute."

The young man, however, had something else on his mind. "There is something about her..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moze had always loved to stop by the Crown Arcade on the way home. As she walked by, she noticed a poster advertising a new game arrival.

"Oh! The new Sailor V video game. Ah..."

Sailor V is the hottest fictional heroine of the day. There are books, comics, and, you guessed it, games featuring her, Sailor V. Moze squatted down and admired the poster.)

"I wish I could be like Sailor V. She's so beautiful and smart. Something exciting always happening in her life, not like mine." Behind a nearby sign, Luna the cat is keeping a close eye on her.

Moze sighed. "Who am I kidding? I'll never be like Sailor V, not with grades like this. Mom's gonna blow a gasket when she sees this." She got up and started crying, again.

"Oh, what am I going to do?"

Still crying, she walks home. Luna senses something about her, but...

"I can't believe it. This crybaby?! She's the one!"

-------------------------------------------------- Commercial Break --------------------------------------------------

Moze walked into her house to see her mother.

"So, how did you do on yesterday's algebra test?" her mother asked.

Moze came out of her thoughts. "Uh, test? In algebra?"

"You know, the one you were studying for the other night with Cookie? You two were up so late at the library."

Another of Moze's flaws: she's a liar.

"Cookie's mom said he got a ninety-five, and they're very disappointed." Her mother told her.

"Oh yes, that┘ha ha ha ha┘algebra test. Well, uh┘" The last thing she would do is study with Cookie the geekazoid. ⌠See, that is, well, uh┘"

"Jennifer, come on. Tell me. How did you do?"

Moze tried to beat around the bush.

"Cookie gives me the┘well, uh, you see, uh, it's like this. I, uh┘well┘" Mrs. Mosley holds out her hand.

"Let me see."

Moze ran out of delays and hands her mother the test very reluctantly. "Okay."

Her mother looked at the test and her eye's went wide.

"THIRTY?! You said you studied! Do you know what you need to do?!"

"No."

"GO BACK TO THE LIBRARY TO STUDY FOR A MAKE-UP TEST!"

Moze's mom pushed her out of the house, with Moze complaining the whole time.

"Mom, nooooo! Please! It's too late in the afternoon to study! It's bad for the braaaaain!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile, something totally weird is going on back at the jewelry store.)

"Something's wrong. I feel very strange." One of the women said.

Suddenly, all the women in the store start to fall to the floor.

"Oh, mercy me. I feel as I'm going to fain┘" the large woman fainted before she finished.

Morga finally takes on her true form. "Ha ha ha ha!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exhausted, Moze laid on her bed after a long afternoon at the library.

"Studying so hard is very, very tiring. All those books... All those words... It can't be too good for a person. How does Cookie do it? Oh, I'm so sleepy, so tired. I wanna sleep." She rubbed her aching head, and closed her eyes deciding to take a little nap.

As Moze fell asleep, she didn't realize that her window was open. Just then, Luna came through the window and jumped onto Moze's bed.

"Huh?" Moze sat up. She saw Luna on her bed and jumped.

"You scared me! What are you doing here?!" of course she didn't expect an actual answer.

"Why Jennifer , I came to see you, of course. Who else?" The cat spoke.

"WHOA!" Startled, Moze fell off the bed.

"A talking cat? Oh man. I HAVE been studying too hard."

"My name is Luna, and I have been searching for you for a very long time."

Moze stared shocked at the cat.

"You are the chosen one, and I have been sent here to guide you on the path to your ultimate destiny. I wasn't sure if you were the one the first time we met, but I've been watching you, and now I absolutely know that you are...the Sailor Scout of the Moon."

_What is she talking about??_ Moze shook her head.

"Ah, I'm hallucinating."

"No you're not, Jennifer.You are Sailor Moon, and you must save people from evil!"

"What??"

"You have got to help them!"

Moze doesn't respond, but just continues to stare at the cat.

Luna sighed in frustration. "You don't believe me. Well all right, then. I'll prove it to you."

(One of Luna's tricks is that she has some devices intended for Sailor Moon. When she backflips into the air, she can summon one of those devices. She summons Sailor Moon's transformation tool: the Moon Prism Locket.)

"What is that?" Moze asked, still not believing that she was actually talking to a cat, and what the cat had told her.

"It's a special locket just for you."

Moze picked up the locket.

"Wow. For me? It's beautiful. How should I wear it? On my school uniform or on my dress?" She asked with a dopey smile on her face.

Luna rolled eyes. "Jennifer, it's not just a piece of jewelry. Listen to me! Do you hear what I'm saying?"

Moze ignored her and put the necklace on and went over to the mirror.

"Sailor Moon, sworn to defend the princess of the Moon." Luna jumped onto the dresser next to the mirror.

"Powerful evil forces have appeared here on Earth, and that special locket can help you fight them. You are Sailor Moon, and you must fight evil when it confronts you. You must not be afraid."

_This sounds rather familiar. like a game._ Moze thought. "Yeah right. Just like Sailor V."

"This is no joke, Jennifer! Do you hear me? This is your destiny!"

Moze laughed. "My destiny? I MUST be dreaming."

Fustrated, Luna seeks to prove it to her. "It's no dream. I'll prove it, Jennifer. Just repeat after me: 'MOON PRISM POWER.'"

Moze shakes her head and disbelief. "Okay. MOON PRISM POWER!"

(Those are the magic words. The Moon Prism Locket goes to work, giving Moze a brand new look and transforming her into Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice. The transformation gives her a shock.)

Moze looks down at her outfit. "AH! What happened?! This dream is getting weirder and weirder! I'll never study that hard again! I wanna PLAY Sailor V video games! I don't wanna LIVE them!" Just then a cry for help reaches her ears.

"Help me! Please help me! Somebody please help me! AAAAAH!" she hears a woman call.

"She's in trouble! You have to go!" Luna told her.

"Yeah, but what can I do to help? You keep forgetting. I'm just a kid."

"You are Sailor Moon. You will know what to do when you look into your heart. Believe in yourself."

Moze was unsure. But she took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Jewlery store, a woman screamed, trying to get away from the hideous creature.

"Somebody please help me!"

Morga reached out and grabbed the woman by the throught.

"Hm hm hm. There's no one to help you now."

The woman continued to scream.

Morga laughed. "Soon, you and your kind will cease to exist. Once Queen Beryl unleashes Queen Metaria, she will destroy you all!"

"Let her go!" Moze shouted from the door.

The voice surprised Morga and she turned around.

"What's that?"

Moze stepped into the light. "I said let her go!"

"And who are YOU?"

"Oh, uh, well, my name's..." Moze stuttered. Then suddenly cooked up an opening line to disguise her identity.

"I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice. And I say, on behalf of the Moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means YOU!"

"Sailor Moon? Never heard of you, and I'm sure I never will again. Arise, my children, and serve the great power that is the Dark Kingdom!"

(Uh oh. Not only did those jewels drain the customers' energy, they also turned them into zombies. They follow Morga's command and attack Sailor Moon.)

Moze started to freak out. "Luna, help me! I don't know what to do!"

(Unfamiliar with her enemy, Sailor Moon struggles to avoid the attacks. Morga herself charges at her, knocking her against a column.)

"Ow! That hurt. I don't wanna do this anymore." Moze wined.

"Sailor Moon, what are you doing? You must fight this evil monster, or the whole Universe could cease to exist!" Luna yelled to her.

(This doesn't look good.)

-------------------------------------------------- Commercial Break --------------------------------------------------

"I don't wanna play this game anymore!" Moze actually thought it was a game. She stands stiff, scared to death. "LUNA! I WANNA GO HOME!"

"Fine, I'll send you away for good!" Morga yelled to her.

(Morga stretches an ugly arm towards Sailor Moon. The arm is almost upon the terrified heroine...)

"AAAAAH!"

(...When something streaks through the air and stops it short. It's a rose. Morga turns around to find the thrower.)

Morga looked up. "Now who might you be?"

(Standing in a window high above the floor is a strange young man, the same young man Moze had saw earlier that day, but she doesn't reconize him! He is wearing a black top hat, a tuxedo, a flowing cape...and a mask over his eyes.)

"I am Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon, look into your heart and find the warrior within you. It is your destiny."

"But I don't want to be a warrior!" Moze winded again.

(She does the one thing she could think of: she starts to cry and wail. Surprisingly, her powers magnify the noise considerably, sending the entire store into a tremor. Morga's control over the customers is broken, and they all collapse to the floor.)

"Aah! Stop that hideous crying!" Morga growled at her.

"Sailor Moon, quickly, throw your Tiara and then say 'MOON TIARA MAGIC!'" Luna told her.

"What for, Luna? What good is that gonna do?"

"Just do it!"

(She takes it off. The Moon Tiara is her strongest weapon against the forces of evil. Thrown, it becomes a discus that can turn a monster into moon dust. All she needs to say to activate it is...)

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

Caught off-guard...Morga screams. "AAAAAH!" (...Morga can only stand there as the Tiara connects.)

"Huh? I did that?" Moze askes to no one in particular.

"I shall return..." Morga disappears, moondusted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Jadeite gets a surprise. With Morga defeated, his energy ball disperses and returns to Earth.)

"What? The energy. Someone will pay dearly for this!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back at the store, the moon dust soon vanishes, and the strange Tuxedo Mask says some parting words.)

"You have done well, Sailor Moon, and now, Ned Bigby's mother and all the other women are free. Others will test you. Do not be afraid. I will fight with you."

(And he exits through the window.)

"Are you all right, Sailor Moon? Speak to me." Luna goes up to Moze to make sure she's alright.

Moze stares at the window in a daze "What a hunky guy."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The next morning, at school...)

Ned said, "Moze, you're not gonna believe this, but my mom and I had the strangest dream last night, that we were attacked by this hideous monster, and that this beautiful warrior named Sailor Moon saved us!"

"What? Are you kidding? I had the same dream." One of the students says

"Yeah, me too." Another says.

Ned gasped. "That's weird┘very weird. Moze, isn't that the weirdest?" He looks to see Moze with her head on her desk, asleep. "Moze?"

"Shh. Hey, you guys, could you please keep it down? I was up late last night, and I just need a little bit more sleep." Moze said, yawning and goes back to sleep. "Good night."


	2. EVELYN, FRIEND OR FOE? SCHOOL OF TERROR

"You will be pleased, my queen, about our mission. I have excellent news." Jadeite said.

"Your last attempt failed miserably Jadeite." Queen Beryl said, looking into her crystal ball.

"This is different. I have found an energy source that. Most human students drive after scholastic achievement. I have found a way to use it against them."

"And how do plan to go about this?"

"By using what the humans call a computer."

The Queen thought for a minute, but then nodded. "Carry on."

* * *

Luna crawl her way to the arcade. It was the middle of the night, and the arcade was closed for the night. But for Luna, it was her way Of contacting her employers. Luna jumped onto one of the arcade games and pressed the button. 

"Welcome Luna" The computer spoke. "We have new information for you." One the screen popped up a picture of a girl with long dark hair.

"Her name is Evelyn Kwong. She goes to Jennifer Mosely's school. We need you to keep a close eye on her Luna. She might be from the Dark Kingdom."

* * *

"Man, have you seen that new girl Evelyn? She thinks she's so smart." Coconut head, one of Moze's friends said. 

Moze and her friends, Ned, Coconut head, Claire Sawyer, and Martin Qwerly all hung in the hallway, waiting for the first bell of class to ring.

"Yeah, I hear she transferred her from Brighton Academy." Martin said.

"Speaking of her, there she is." Claire pointed down the hall to where Evelyn was standing. She had just moved to Santa Clarita, and was one of the most intelligent girls in school.

"Why would she transfer to Polk? I mean if she's so smart."

"Maybe she transferred for another reason than being so smart." Claire said, with a wicked grin.

"Oh, come on guys, don't talk about her like that!" Moze interrupted.

"We didn't say anything!" Claire said, throwing her hands up in protest.

"Hey, shut up! She heard us." Ned said. Evelyn was looking over with a saddened expression on her face.

"Great look what you did!" Moze scolded her friends. The bell rang and they all walked off to class.

Moze was on her way home, With Luna by her side, wondering about the snack she'd have when she got home and whether or not she should show her mother her latest algebra test, when she spotted Evelyn walking down the street.

"Hey, that's the new girl from school. Hey Evelyn!" Moze shouted out and ran up to her.

Evelyn turned around. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. My friends can be insensitive sometimes. Please forgive us."

At first Evelyn looked undecided, but then shook her head. "Alright. I forgive you."

Moze gave her a smile and she smiled back. "Great! Do you wanna stop by the arcade for a quick game?" Moze asked her.

"Well, I really have to study-"

"Oh come on! To much studying is bad for your brain! Lets go!" She grabbed Evelyn by the arm and dragged her off to the arcade.

* * *

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Moze asked as she drank her extra large banana smoothie. 

"I love to go to the library on the weekends." Evelyn answered.

"What? Are you from outer space?" Moze asked her with a laugh.

Just then Luna jumped on the table.

"Aw, what a cute cat!" Evelyn said petting Luna on the head.

"Her name is Luna." Moze said as Luna jumped on her shoulder.

"Careful Jennifer, she might be from the Dark Kingdom." Luna whispered in her ear. Moze laughed. "Don't be silly!" She said to Luna, forgetting about Evelyn being in the room to hear her talk to a cat. Evelyn, however, took it the wrong way and thought Moze was talking to her.

"Why do you think I'm silly?" She asked.

"Oh, no, I wasn't talking about you. I was talking to my cat who likes to nibble on my ear and pretend she can talk!"

Evelyn nodded with a smile. "It would be cool if animals could talk."

Moze laughed nervously. "Yeah, well, I'm sure if they could they'd have NOTHING to say."

Moze spotted a Sailor V game unoccupied from the corner of her eye.

"Hey you wanna play Evelyn? It's really fun."

"I've never played video games before." Evelyn said, unsure.

"Oh come on!" Moze said and dragged her to the game. "Ok." Evelyn sat at the game and started to play. For someone who never played before, she sure was good.

Just then, Seth Powers, a boy from their school that worked at the arcade came up.

"Wow, Jennifer, who's your friend? She's good!" He watched as Evelyn played.

"Oh, this is Evelyn." Moze said, blushing. She had a small crush on Seth. "She's never played before."

"She's great! She's got over 100,000 points!." Seth was amazed.

"Yeah, well, its not that great." Moze mumbled, running a hand through her hair.

Evelyn looked at her watch. "Oh, no, I've gotta go." She got up from her seat, accidentally tripping and dropping her bag. Moze

Helped her up, not noticing the computer disk that had dropped from Evelyn's bag.

"Why the rush?"

"I have a computer class I need to get to."

"More school?!" Moze asked, incredulous.

"Yes. Its not that long, I'm just taking it as extra credit." She thanked Moze and ran out of the arcade. Moze ran out of the arcade with Luna on her shoulder.

"Hey, Jennifer!" Seth called out to her, running after her out of the arcade. "You dropped this." He said, handing her the disk Evelyn had dropped.

"Oh, that must be my friends. Thank you Seth." She smiled. Seth walked back into the arcade.

"I sure hope your wrong about her Luna."

* * *

Evelyn got to her computer class and sat down at her desk. The people around her seemed to be in a zombie like state, but she thought it was probably just because they were tired. She went through her bag. "Oh no, I must have left my desk at the arcade." Just then her teacher came up to her. 

"Evelyn. Since you are my best student, I've chosen you to lead the class today, ok?."

Evelyn nodded happily. "sure."

Meanwhile Moze stood outside the school, trying to figure out what class Evelyn was in to give her back her disk.

"Aw, more school, I don't go to more school unless I absolutely have to. Its dangerous to my health!" she said. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Talking to yourself again Moze?" Ned asked creeping up behind her.

"Oh, uh, no, uh, I gotta go!" She ran off. She didn't like lying to her best friend, but she couldn' very well tell him the truth, even though she really wanted to.

Once Moze stopped running, she stopped to catch her breath.

"That was close." Luna said. "I'm sure he almost heard me talking."

Moze looked down at her hand which still held the disk. "Oh great. He made me forget all about giving Evelyn the disk."

"Moze, there is a computer store right down the street. Lets check the dist out."

"Why?"

"So we can see what Evelyn is up to."

"Oh yeah, sure, Evelyn is an international spy, and here are all her secrets. Luna, I think your going wacko on me."

* * *

Once inside the computer store, Moze popped the disk into the hard drive. A flashing light popped up on screen and started to make a screeching sound.

"Moze, cover your ears." Luna told her. She did so.

The computer began to talk. "Welcome students, you have been specially selected to supply your energy to Queen Beryl."

"It's a brain washing program. Your friend is from the Dark Kingdom."

* * *

Moze ran back to the front of the school and hide behind a dumpster nearby. "I can't walk in like this."

"Use the Luna pen."

Luna did her back flip and a pen appeared.

"The Luna pen is used to diguise a person." Luna said.

"Oh yeah. MOON DISGUISE POWER. CHANGE ME INTO A SCHOOL SUPER INTENDANT." When Moze shouted the words, she was transformed into an older looking woman. She ran into the computer class. "Who is responsible for this bogus class?" She asked.

Evelyn looked up. "Can I help you Miss?"

"The game is over, Evelyn."

Evelyn gave a confused look. "Have we met?"

"No time for that. MOON PRISM POWER!" Moze yelled and transformed into her Sailor moon form.

"Sailor moon?" just then Evelyn was grabbed by the mouth by her teacher. "Oh Evelyn, cant I leave you in charge for one minute? Who is this new intruder?"

Suddenly the teacher took on an ugly monstrous form.

Sailor Moon stared, wide eyed. "So Evelyn doesn't work for the Dark Kingdom, she does!"

Suddenly the creature flung shards of glass toward Sailor Moon. She took off running around the classroom.

"THIS ISNT GOING MY WAY!" she screamed, dogging the glass.

"Oh great, now she;s trapped in a corner, what a heroine." Luna said.

The creature took Evelyn by the head and forced her head down to the computer screen, trying to get her to look into in. "Let go and surrender!"

Evelyn struggled. "I will never surrender to you, you slimy witch!"

The creature tightened its grip on Evelyn and just then a mark on Evelyn's head appeared and started to glow. Luna watched from a distance.

"That mark, it's..." It was the mark of Mercury. "She's sailor Mercury."

Luna jumped into the air and did her Luna backflip, and conjured up the Mercury pen.

The creature pushed Evelyn to the ground. "Who needs your energy anyway!"

"Evelyn take this!" Luna threw the pen to her. "Shout Mercury power!"

Evelyn said, "You can talk?"

Luna said, "We can worry about that later, now if you want to live do what I say."

Evelyn grabbed the pen. "MERCURY POWER!" and transformed into a sailor scout with a blue dress.

Meanwhile the zombie like people in the class were attacking Moze, who was still in the corner.

"Luna help!:

"Evelyn, use your Mercury bubbles!" Luna said.

"MERCURY BUBBLES" With those words Evelyn conjured up a ball of light, that began to grow brighter and brighter. "BLAST!" she screamed and wave of bubbles flew at the zombies and knocked them down and clouded the room with a fog. The creature started to freeze, Evelyn swooned passed it as it tried to strike her.

"Missed!" She let out a punch and the creature fell to the ground. Sailor Mercury looked up. "Sailor moon, are you alright?"

Sailor Moon got up from the ground and looked at the creature on the ground. "Yeah, but the big ugly thing isn't." Just then Moze took off her tiara.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" she shouted and flung it at the creature. The creature turned to dust.

After that, the people around the classroom started to come back to normal.

* * *

Moze, Luna and Evelyn stood outside the school. 

"Welcome to the sailor scouts Evelyn."

I'm sorry we doubted you." Luna said.

Evelyn smiled and shook her head. "No, its ok. I would have been suspicious to when I saw what was on that disk."

"This is so great!" Moze said with a grin. "Now I don't have to work so hard! Hey do you think you could do my homework?"

Luna rolled her eyes and they all laughed.


End file.
